


Honeycomb Syrup

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Borderline Infidelity, Deepthroating, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Jooheon is a top, Light BDSM, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Wealthy, Wonho is a bottom, ass licking, gymnasium, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: In a fit of rage and misunderstanding, Wonho attends his ex boyfriend’s birthday party despite Jooheon’s protests against it. Jooheon punishes Wonho with delayed orgasms and establishes a daddy kink like dominance.





	Honeycomb Syrup

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! You look so good.” Minhyuk said, brushing Jooheon’s arm fondly.

Wonho watched from afar, coffee cup in hand, shaking in anger. Minhyuk was Jooheon’s ex. They had a very serious relationship lasting 4 years, college sweethearts. Seeing him touch his boyfriend’s arm was more than enough to send Wonho into a jealous rage. He slammed the door to the gymnasium and left the building.

Jooheon, visibly uncomfortable, pushed his hand away.

“What are you doing?!” Jooheon countered.

A shocked Minhyuk placed his hand back in place, his face transparent and offended.

“What do you mean what am I doing?”

“I’m not doing anything disrespectful.” Minhyuk explained.

“A handshake should have sufficed, you can leave now.” Jooheon commanded.

Minhyuk was visibly annoyed.

“Ever since you started to date Wonho, you’ve become so closed off to everybody.” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon opened his mouth in awe. The audacity coming from his ex was more than he could take.

“First of all, Wonho is all I need. He is my best friend and boyfriend all at once. Second of all, you dumped me to study in Japan. I can't think of a reason why'd you come here and bother me at work.” Jooheon retaliated.

Minhyuk scoffed and walked away. He stopped midway in the gymnasium and turned back to see Jooheon, the man he had loved dearly.

“I can see how much you love Wonho.”

Jooheon stared right back. Feeling bad suddenly for acting the way he did.

“I do, I do love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Jooheon said assertively.

Minhyuk felt his heart drop.

“Things have definitely changed here, I see that now. I wish you guys the best. I won’t bother you anymore.” Minhyuk said.

“Things changed the moment you decided to walk out of my life. You brought this upon yourself. I had to start over. Wonho came at the right time. I am in love with him and I am happy.” Jooheon added.

Minhyuk nodded politely, Jooheon’s words resonating in the empty space surrounding him.

“Yes I’m well aware of that now. Goodbye Jooheon.” Minhyuk said, exiting the gymnasium.

Jooheon let out a heavy sigh. Feeling tormented and relieved all at once. His relationship with Minhyuk had had more downs than ups. Constant fighting and long distance calls replacing actual conversations were few of the reasons that led to their breakup. Neither of them could decide on what direction to take when things got too serious. Minhyuk leaving to Japan did more good than bad. Jooheon had had closure with himself and his past relationship. He had moved on. He was happy with Wonho, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Jooheon glanced at the clock.

“4 PM”

“Why isnt Wonnie here?” He asked himself.

He shrugged off the idea of having his daily cup of coffee brought by his boyfriend and continued to help clients register for gym memberships.

He momentarily thought of Wonho, well not momentarily, constantly was the more accurate word. He thought of Wonho every single second of every minute of every hour of every day.

“I wonder why he didn't bring my coffee today, is he okay?” Jooheon said lowly.

He was uneasy and decided to call Wonho and check on him.

 

*******

 

Wonho was back at their apartment and came inside a mess. He was crying, with a heavy lingering shadow of anger evident of every tear shed.

“How dare he, how fucking dare he!” Wonho yelled, throwing his cellphone to the couch.

-INCOMING CALL- JOOHONEYYY<3

Wonho looked back, startled by his ringtone.

He dried his tears and collected himself and wondered whether to take the call.

Wonho’s thumb ghosted over the green answer button, and ultimately decided to answer.

“Hello?” Wonho asked nonchalantly.

“Hey babe, you didn't come by with my coffee, which is unusual. Is everything okay?” Jooheon asked oblivious to what Wonho had witnessed.

“I got busy buying an outfit for tonight's party, I called Hyungwon and said I’d go after all.” Wonho said coldly.

“Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?” Jooheon said, not believing Wonho's audacity.

“I said I am going to Hyungwon’s party.” Wonho answered rudely.

“No the fuck you aren't. He is your ex and it isn't exactly appropriate to attend his party.” Jooheon said, raising his tone.

“Well, if you are getting courtesy visits from exes, then I’ll make one for Hyungwon.” Wonho said, hanging up.

He threw his phone of the couch and headed for a shower. He was angry, jealous, hurt and was feeling vengeful.

Jooheon looked back at his phone.

“Did he just fucking hang up on me?” Jooheon shouted.

Half of the gym goers were startled by his voice. Jooheon turned red and headed back to his locker. He packed his things and decided to head home and prohibit Wonho from going to the party. He was impatient waiting for the bus to arrive, the delayed schedule fueling his desperation to the point of madness.

“STUPID FUCKING BUS!” Jooheon yelled. 

He walked back and forth, not being able to steady himself.

“He fucking saw us, he fucking saw Minhyuk, DAMN IT!” Jooheon ventured.

“He must think something happened.” Jooheon said midstep. He sat down on the bus stop bench, staring at the floor.

“What if…. what if Wonho does something stupid.” 

“NO HE WOULDN'T, HE KNOWS BETTER THAN THAT!” Jooheon said, tears surrounding his eyes.

Finding no comfort in his words, he saw the glimpse of a bus a few blocks away and ran to the prior stop of his actual one.

Back at the apartment, Wonho chose the sexiest most provocative clothing to wear to the party. He chose his skinny leather pants, and his silk black collared shirt, unbuttoned just above his six pack. He combed his hair to the side, and did a simple smokey eye look. He stared himself back at the mirror and saw Jooheon’s baseball cap on the bed in the reflection. He turned his torso towards the bed and stared at the red hat. His tears felt close and he stopped himself.

NO, NO! No crying, you're going to have fun and that's that.” Wonho said.

He took his leather jacket, keys and wallet and left the apartment. Wonho texted Hyungwon while he waited for his UBER.

“C U SOON ;)” - Wonho

“Kay, see you xx” - Hyungwon

Wonho felt bad sending that flirty emoji but he couldn’t contain himself. He was angry and he felt betrayed. His UBER arrived soon after the short lived flirtatious convo. He entered the car and headed to downtown Seoul. The ride there seemed long and a sudden air of guilt surrounded his space. He felt a kick to his gut. He wasn't going to sleep with anyone but he wanted to seem like he did. He was petty and angry, 2 deadly combinations. He arrived at Hyungwon’s Seoul mansion, a present given to him by his high society parents.

The party hostess guided Wonho to the pool behind the mansion without question, knowing Wonho and Hyungwon dated for 3 years. He spotted Hyungwon, tall and delicious. His black hair was combed back and a crisp white outfit encasing his godly body, living up to the expectations of being a runway model.

Wonho waved lightly. Hyungwon caught his wave and made his way towards his gorgeous ex boyfriend.

“I honestly didn’t believe you'd make it. That boyfriend of yours is always taking up your time.” Hyungwon said, kissing Wonho on the cheek.

Wonho feigned a smile.

“Yeah well I made time and I am here so...”

“Where are the drinks?” Wonho said, digressing from the subject.

Hyungwon pointed behind Wonho.

“There, it's an open bar so help yourself.” Hyungwon said.

Wonho nodded and made his way to the bar.

“Give me a mango margarita on the rocks please.” Wonho ordered.

“Certainly.” The bartender said.

He sat on the bar stool and started observing the party.

A bunch of pretentious young adults with intense fortunes paraded themselves around the pool. Many hot couples made out by the leather sofa, each having too much to drink. Some were dry humping and some were passed out and it was barely 7pm.

Wonho scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Wanting nothing more than to be cuddled up with Jooheon, in the comfort of their humble apartment, watching a romantic comedy and kissing in between the boring scenes on screen.

“Here you go sir.” The bartender said, placing his drink on the glass countertop.

“Thank you.” Wonho said.

He twirled the straw into the yellow-orange liquid, thinking of Jooheon. Fantasizing his lips and kisses that tasted like delicious honeycomb syrup.

*******

Jooheon exited the bus a record speed. He ran up the stairs to their apartment, ignoring the elevator.

“WONHO, WONHO OPEN UP.” Jooheon shouted out, banging forcefully on the door.

No answer. His breathing intensified and he thought of the worst. Him being with Hyungwon.

He opened his backpack, rummaging through the clutter to find his keys.

“WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT IN HERE?!” Jooheon said, planning a backpack cleaning event midway.

He struggled to open the door. His hands were shaking with anger and nervousness fused into one. He unlocked the door and there was no sign of his boyfriend. He threw his backpack to the floor and made his way to their bedroom. He looked everywhere. He made his way to the bathroom, the faint scent of cologne still detectable in the small space.

“FUCK!” Jooheon said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and broke down. He quickly collected himself and decided to take a shower.

“I'm sure Hyungwon still lives in the same stupid mansion.”

“I'm sure Wonho is there.”

Jooheon wore his black baseball cap, tight black jeans that accentuated his killer thighs and a black Balenciaga hoodie. He opened this UBER app and started setting his ride when he accidently clicked the “PAST TRIPS” column.

-1287 Seowon Street Downtown Seoul-

Jooheon exhaled deeply.

“Wonho, Wonho, you just lost this game.”

He copied and pasted the address into the search bar and got a XL ride, not wasting any time getting there.

*******

Back at the party, Wonho was on his third margarita. He started dirty dancing with girls and guys alike. The party was full of models and the spawn of the filthy rich, many being Wonho’s friends.

Childhood friends he made in his private elementary school, Wonho's parents being lawyers and having more than money to throw in the air.

“Damn baby why don’t you back that ass up?” Hyungwon said, sneaking up behind Wonho.

“Fuck yeah let me grind on you.” Wonho said sensually.

Both started dancing to a trap song played by the DJ. The alcohol was taking effect. A dangerous thing to Wonho. It made him promiscuous, careless and a little too happy.

Jooheon exited car faster than his racing heartbeat. He ran past the hostess. He stopped in his tracks at the infuriating sight.

The pastel neon strobe lights were shining on Wonho and Hyungwon grinding their sweaty bodies with tight friction. Jooheon felt his heart jump out his pounding chest. 

Wonho was giggling and took another sip of his margarita, opening his eyes and licking stares with Jooheon. He felt his heart drop, not expecting his boyfriend to follow him all the way to Seoul.

Wonho had a moment of bravery and turned to face Hyungwon and grind on his thigh, not breaking eyesight with Jooheon.

Jooheon saw Wonho’s petty action and gripped his fists and walked towards the dance floor.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!” Jooheon said pulling Wonho away from model.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BRO?!” Hyungwon confronted.

“THIS IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM.” Jooheon yelled and punched Hyungwon in the face.

Wonho watched Jooheon fist move in slow motion hitting Hyungwon in the chin. Hyungwon fell to the floor, bringing a server down with him. Millions of WON worth of liquor were splattered on to the floor, shards of the glass scattered all over the smooth concrete.

“JOOHEON STOP PLEASE!” Wonho said pulling Jooheon by the arm.

Jooheon jerked his way to pick up Hyungwon from the floor.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Jooheon, pushing him aside.

“JOOHEON LETS GO PLEASE!” Wonho said, tugging Jooheon by his hoodie.

Jooheon shook his hand, the hot heated pain radiating from the punch.

“IT'S OVER FOR YOU LEE JOOHEON!” Hyungwon yelled at the couples direction.

“I'll take care of it, that won't be necessary.” Wonho turned back, staring at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon wiped the blood from his chin. Security came to where he was. They asked whether he wanted to bring Jooheon back and deal with the consequences, Hyungwon said no, leaving it as is for Wonho’s sake.

Wonho and Jooheon walked outside the mansion. Wonho sobering up quickly after the altercation.

“That was so not fucking necessary Jooheon, you're such a fucking animal.” Wonho said in astonishment.

“Why the fuck were you dirty dancing on him then?” Jooheon said.

Wonho turned back to look at him. Annoyed and furious.

“It's a party for fucks sake. I was just dancing!” Wonho reasoned.

“Fuck you.” Jooheon said.

Wonho felt his heart break. He sat quietly on the sidewalk besides his boyfriend, too tired and dizzy to continue arguing. He took out his cellphone and ordered another uber.

They headed home in the silent car. The air was heavy around them. Both were hurt, both were angry, all due to a misunderstanding on both sides.

They entered the apartment, Jooheon slammed the door loudly.

“Can you fucking relax?!” Wonho said sharply.

“You shouldve fucking relaxed. This is all your fault.” Jooheon said, making his way into their bedroom.

Wonho power walked behind him, standing in the doorway in a defensive stance.

“MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR EX BOYFRIEND.” Wonho shouted.

“HE FUCKING VISITED ME, I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT, I'M NOT A MIND READER!” Jooheon yelled back.

“SO EVERY FUCKING TIME HE IS IN TOWN HE'S JUST GONNA BARGE INTO YOUR JOB AND FLIRT?!” Wonho said removing his shirt aggressively.

Jooheon’s mouth was watering, not paying attention to what Wonho was saying.

“Well weren't you gonna fuck Hyungwon tonight?” Jooheon said in a fit of rage.

“I could've yes, and he would have fucked me deliciously.” Wonho hissed in Jooheon’s direction.

Jooheon bolted and slammed Wonho towards the nearest wall.

“NOBODY CAN FUCK YOU LIKE ME!” Jooheon yelled. 

His breath was hot on Wonho’s lips.

“OH YEAH, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT JOOHONEY.” Wonho said, drunk on Jooheon’s scent.

Jooheon placed a violent kiss on Wonho’s mango flavored lips. He stuck his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat and grinded his growing erection on Wonho's leather pants. Wonho moaned hard and gripped Jooheon’s firm ass and spanked him hard. He opened his lips and let Jooheon taste his mango flavored saliva.

“You taste so fucking good.” Jooheon exhaled, unzipping Wonho's leather pants.

Wonho bit his lips, Jooheon always fucked him so good. Too good.

Jooheon took out Wonho's aching cock and started to jack him off. Wonho sighed in satisfaction. The firm grip was releasing his frustration.

Jooheon and Wonho were forehead to forehead, each inhaling their exhales. Sharing oxygen and carbon dioxide.

“You’re mine, understood.” Jooheon growled into his ear.

Wonho squirmed and gripped the wall. He was shaking and quivering.

Jooheon grabbed him by the neck and continued to stroke his erected cock and guided him to the bed. The back of Wonho’s knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall back onto the plush comforter. Wonho arched his back, aiming his cock closer to Jooheon’s midas touch. Wonho was whimpering and moaning loudly. Constantly gasping for air, making a dominant Jooheon more erected at the sinful sight.

“You like when daddy strokes your cock huh?” Jooheon said, pressing his thumb on Wonho’s wet cock slit.

“Yes yes please.” Wonho mumbled incoherently. The pleasure blinded his body, not making him able to mutter a clear audible word.

Jooheon felt a kick of pride. He flipped his baseball cap towards the back, meaning business. He removed Wonho’s pants, and started placing firm and wet kisses on his muscular thighs. He lapped his tongue on his milky complexion. Wonho felt Jooheon’s thick lips on his flushed skin, wanting no more than to be ignited carnally that instant. He kissed Wonho starting on his navel, traveling up to his abs and ending up in the crook of Wonho’s beautiful neck. Wonho pressed his face closer to his chest.

“You aren’t off the hook. Don’t even think I forgot about what you did today. You are going to be punished. I will delay your orgasms. I will make you cry. I will make you pay.” Jooheon hissed.

Wonho pursed his lips in fear and arousal. He had made Jooheon jealous, very jealous. Had he gone overboard? Perhaps. No, of course he did. Wonho knew the grinding and dancing were the fuel that ignited Jooheon’s fire that night. He was playing by the flames and he was about to get burned. A smoke of sexual dominance fumed over Jooheon. He locked eyes with his boyfriend beneath him. He removed his hoodie, threw his cap to the floor, unzipped his jeans and removed his boxer briefs. He pulled Wonho by the hair and guided him to his leaking cock.

“Suck.” Jooheon ordered. He was kneed on the bed, Wonho held himself up while holding onto Jooheon’s thighs for support.

Wonho moaned and surrounded his lips around Jooheon’s tip, licking the salty essence.

“Taste it, spit on my cock.” Jooheon whispered, followed by a heavy moan. 

His face was being overpowered by pleasure, the result of Wonho's amazing oral skills. Jooheon’s dimples appeared any time he’d get his dick sucked, making Wonho even more determined to make them appear with each slurp. Wonho spit and deepthroated Jooheon’s cock into his wet and hot mouth. The heat and wetness were blinding Jooheon senses. He was losing himself to the euphoria surrounding his dick. He pushed Wonho onto the bed. He removed his boxer briefs and spread his legs open. Jooheon shifted his tongue inside Wonhos entrance, tasting the seeping slickness shrouded his ass cheeks. Wonho held his legs together, shaking his creeping orgasm, breaking his walls down. Jooheon stopped and flipped him over.

“That was your first orgasm delay. I will make sure you are destroyed once I am done with you.” Jooheon said, keeping true to his promise.

Wonho started to cry, not being able to contain another carnal torment.

“Shut up.” Jooheon commanded, anger evident on his tone.

Jooheon pressed his hard erected cock and rubbed his leaking head on Wonho’s asshole. The sensation made his pretty pink asshole perk and twitch. Jooheon grabbed the lube from their nightstand and lathered his cock generously. Wonho waited patiently and impatiently, a clash of both worlds sending his body into overdrive. Jooheon thrusted himself inside Wonho's wet and hot anus. The friction was unbearable. He began to thrust hard and rapidly. The sounds of wet and slick bounced off the beige tinted walls.

“God you're so fucking wet.” Jooheon panted mid thrust.

Wonho moaned as loud and hard as his body told him to. Jooheon angled himself on Wonho’s prostate. A pulsating jolt of euphoria rushed within his veins.

“OH FUCK, YEAH FUCK ME RIGHT THERE, DON'T FUCKING STOP!!!” Wonho screamed in a high pitch.

Jooheon was smirking devilishly, enjoying the sounds coming out of his boyfriend. Wonho felt another orgasm creeping. He pressed his ass back towards to Jooheons dick, making sure every single inch was inside. Jooheon felt Wonho's walls tightened and quickly pulled out. He laughed and spanked Wonho mericlessly.

“Nice try, that is the second delayed orgasm.” Jooheon said.

Wonho felt his body melt into the comforter below, wet and sweaty due to their hot fucking.

“Please I beg you, just let me fucking cum.” Wonho pleaded. His face was hot and red. His eyesight was betraying his current reality. He was seeing the universe. Stars surrounded his eyes, he felt like he was floating in mid air. He felt the laws of physics betray his current situation.

“I will decide when to make you cum, that isn’t up to you.” Jooheon said.

Jooheon placed kisses over Wonho’s fair and toned back. He licked his salty sweat and hummed at the sexy taste. He laid on the bed and motioned for Wonho to follow.

“Ride my cock good.” Jooheon ordered.

Wonho stumbled his way to Jooheon’s lap, his legs giving out after 2 delayed orgasms. Wonho grabbed the headboard for leverage, and lowered himself on Jooheon thick girth.

“You feel so good inside me.” Wonho said, moving back and forth, riding Jooheon like a pro.

“Tell me that I am better fuck than Hyungwon.” Jooheon commanded.

“YES YES ONLY YOU FUCK ME THIS GOOD!” Wonho said with his eyes closed, sensing another orgasm creeping through.

Jooheon held Wonho up, away from his cock.

“That’s delayed orgasm number 3, and you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear.”

“TELL ME I AM A BETTER FUCK THAN HYUNGWON AND OF YOUR ENTIRE LIFE.” Jooheon said, raising his voice.

Tears began to run down Wonho’s cheeks. His body was convulsing. His skin was burning and he wasn’t going to cool down anytime soon. He was frustrated and needed his release, well overdue.

“YES YES YOU ARE A BETTER FUCK THAN HYUNGWON, YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE GREATEST FUCK OF MY LIFE.” Wonho ventured.

Jooheon smirked and let Wonho slam down onto his dick once more.

“Good boy, you're doing as you're told, your reward will come to you sooner than you think.” Jooheon said.

Wonho rode his dick so good, swaying his toned hips side to side, up and down and angle to angle. Hitting places inside him he didn't know he had before Jooheon had come into his life.

Jooheon held Wonho up by his thighs and began to thrust upwards. Seeing Wonho's juice drip on to his dick and thighs be low.

“You are so fucking wet. The power I hold.” Jooheon boasted.

Jooheon moaned loudly. Wonho was so tight. He gripped his ass and let him slam down his thick ass on his cock.

“Turn around and ride me.” Jooheon said.

Wonho did as he was told and turned his torso away from Jooheon. He moved so gracefully. Wonho's plump ass flexed with every sloppy and wet thrust. Jooheon placed 3 harsh spanked of his boyfriend, eliciting a loud scream from Wonho.

“FUCK!” Wonho shouted.

“Shut the fuck up and ride me you fucking whore.” Jooheon growled.

Wonho began to ride him faster and faster. Which each movement, he felt closer to his sweet, sweet release. Jooheon positioned himself differently and brushed over Wonho’s prostate once more. The boiling sensation ignited Wonho completely. He felt as if he was surrounded by a tingly bonfire, each residual spark teasing and burning his skin. A contradicting icy hot feeling, not being able to distinguish between the two opposites.

“Please just let me cum.” Wonho pleaded, his eyes closed shut and his lips parted in ecstasy. Jooheon was so out of it, feeling Wonho's tightness betray his initial plan of punishment.

Wonho’s riding began to slow and steady to a glide like movement. He wanted to ride out his orgasm for the longest time possible. He felt his 4th orgasm attempt come like fireworks. His cum splattering all over the comforter in front of him. He screamed and gripped Jooheons thighs. His prostate had been brushed like hell, but it felt like heaven. Jooheon moaned and came soon after. Wonho felt Jooheon warm cum filled his tight asshole. The moist and hot liquid, his honeycomb syrup, crashing through his inner walls. Jooheon made him cum like never before.

Wonho collapsed on the small space in front of him, his ass up well into the hot, humid, sex filled air. Jooheon placed his forearm on his forehead, collecting himself from his powerful and mutual orgasm.

He sat up and wrapped his arm around Wonho, placing him next to him. He stroked Wonho’s hair and saw his flushed cheeks.

“I love you, please get that through your head.” Jooheon said, staringly fondly at his defeated and tired boyfriend.

Wonho smiled softly, his eyes fluttering, his vision still hazy from his earth shattering orgasm. He hummed as Jooheon brushed his hair off his flushed pink face.

“I know you do. I love you too. Jealousy just took over me. I am sorry.” Wonho said softly.

Jooheon felt his broken heart be stitched together. He pulled Wonho closer to him. Feeling his hot skin against his. Wonho wrapped his arms around the love of his life, inhaling Jooheon sweet scent. Their heart beats dancing to the same rhythm. To the rhythm of lovers finding their universe in the other.


End file.
